Savior
by ShunKickShunKers
Summary: Songfic oneshot. Rogue's getting tired of the psyches in her head and everyday life. some ROMY, enjoy!


AN: Hi everyone, this is my first Xmen fanfiction. The song is from 30 Seconds to MArs, "Savior". Hope you like it

* * *

Rogue hated being alone. But still, it's not as if it was given her the choice. Her mutant power didn't leave her any rest; she always had to check if nobody was around. And she was tired of it.

**Until you crash  
Until you burn  
****Until you lie  
Until you learn**

"Are you all right Rogue?" Kitty asked, looking weirdly at her. Until now, the goth hadn't notice she was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, Ah've just yawn."

With that, the valley-girl had to be content. Rogue sighted, and went out on the balcony of their room. It was cold outside, and she wasn't wearing anything warm enough, but she didn't care right now. She had a small hope when she entered the Institute, that her power could be controlled. She knew the professor tried everything to help her, and still, it was not improving.

"_You murderer!"_

"_You stole my life! We're trapped in here because of you!"_

The psyches in her head wouldn't leave her alone. Mostly Cody's and some others she used to dislike. Sometimes she felt she just couldn't handle it very long. The idea of jumping of a cliff was somehow becoming more and more tempting with time.

She shook her head. She wasn't going to give up that easily. She turned back in her room, closed the doors, unaware of the pair of red eyes watching at her.

**Until you see  
Until you believe  
**

Remy LeBeau was a thief. A real thief. And had the abilities to prove it. He had been overlooking –not stalking- his Rogue for about a week. The girl wasn't happy now, and he felt he should do something about it. After all, Tante always taught him to be a gentleman toward ladies in distress, and he wanted to. In fact, it was the first time he was thinking of giving a hand without expecting a reward. But how could he help her? It would be a miracle if she still didn't hate him for kidnapping her to Louisiana. Back then, she had underline she kinda forgave him, but he wasn't that sure. Anyway, he'll wait a few days before meeting her.

**Until you fight  
Until you fall  
**

Again, another day of school. Other hisses from anti-mutants, other glares, mouthing and muttering on her way. Classes she didn't want to attempt, half-afraid of hurting someone, half-afraid of being bored. But still, the professor wanted all of his students to have a chance to live a normal life. As if anything around them would be normal one day.

Her gaze was drawn by the window outside, where birds were singing, students sitting in the grass, and…She blinked and took a closer look. Behind that tree over there, was it the swamp rat she just saw?

"Miss Rogue!" the teacher barked. "May we know what is so interesting?"

She snapped a 'sorry', but regularly looked out for a sign of the Cajun. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. Her psyches started harassing her again.

"_He wouldn't come back for you, you know it!"_

"_Look at her anyway. She isn't even pretty."_

"_And she'll always be alone. Serves her good!"_

"Just shut up" she muttered, closing her eyes. Somehow, they were right. Even if it was him, it wasn't for her he stuck in Bayville; it couldn't be. Perhaps Magneto paid him to keep an eye on the X-men? Not that it bothered her anyway. Her feelings towards the thief were a little bit mixed up. On the trip to Louisiana, she felt some kind of bound between them. A bound strong enough for her to feel guilty about leaving him alone to get his father, and make her turn back to help him. When he gave her his Queen of Hearts, she felt quite flattered. No-one had ever thanked her that way. And then, he reassured her.

"_You'll be all right chere, you've got people watching over you"_

Not alone. She sighted again. She wasn't really alone, that was true, but her powers, again…Her powers didn't allowed her to be a sociable person.

There was a ring, signalling to teachers and students that class had to end.

"Thank you class" said the teacher, knowing his words would be melted in the hurry. "And don't forget your assignments!"

She was the last to leave the room, not really wanting to stay with the others.

**Until the end of everything at all **

Remy knew she saw him, even if it was just a glimpse. He saw her eyes widening as he hide back behind the tree. No-one paid attention to him right now. He had traded his usual clothing for something more casual, T-shirt and jean, with the sunglasses. The bell rang, and he knew her class was finished. He would have to wait a little, then corner her and perhaps –that was a beginning- ask if she wanted to drink something? Nah, too quick move. His mind made a quick race and he decided he would act depending on her reaction.

He really wanted to know her better, even though he had her character well-shaped in mind. He didn't deny the fact he was interested in her. She was beautiful, witty and smart. The fact he couldn't touch her was a bonus. He loved challenge, and he knew she was a hard one.

But still, he would have never returned if she didn't intrigue him. She had one thing he hardly find in other women; charisma. She resisted his charms since the beginning, started to give in when he kidnapped her, but still remained distant. She was some of a kind, and he liked her for it. Yes, he really liked her.

He saw her going out the buildings, and decided to follow, waiting for the opportunity to talk.

**Until you die  
Until you're alive  
**

Rogue sensed she had been followed for a time. When she turned round, she saw him.

"What are you doing here, swamp rat!" she snapped angrily.

The red-eyed man frowned in surprise, but quickly recovered by smirking.

"Ouh, you wounded Remy there!" he said, putting a half-faked-hurt expression on his face, and one hand on his heart. "Remy thought chere would be happy to see him."

"Well Ah'm not. Get lost."

"But chere…"

"Ah hate you! You thought Ah've forgave you for Louisiana? Well Ah didn't. Ah thought Ah'd never see you again, that's why Ah'd fake accepting your apologies. Now go away Ah don't want to see you ever again and for good!"

**Don't save me, don't save me, cuz I don't care **

**Don't save me, don't save me, cuz**

She saw him cringe and trying to hide it. She felt guilty and wanted nothing more than jump at him, embrace him and apologize, but she had to push him away. Above all, she didn't want _him_ to be hurt.

His expression changed, and he bowed, slowly.

"Your desires are my wishes. I won't bother you anymore, Rogue."

He used the first person, and called her by her name. No more _chere_ for her. Her heart sank, but her face remained still.

"Good" she snapped loud enough for him to hear. Inside, she was trembling; half-hoping he wouldn't buy it. She couldn't bear to see the disappointed and hurt look he held a second before replacing it by indifference.

"Farewell."

**I don't care  
**

She saw him walking away, not turning back. The tears threatening to drop out were erased by a mere hand on her face. Her throat was so tight she felt it burning. She had to go back to the Institute. She would be alone in her room, and able to cry as long as she felt like.

**Until you give  
Until you've used  
**

Nobody dared to ask why she had been moody all evening. Her make-up covered her red eyes, but her mind was open to Jean and the professor. She didn't answer to their telekinetic questions, ignored the anxious look of her half-brother and ate little. When Bobby asked her directly if she had swollen a lemon, she stood up, excused herself and quickly left the table. Why wouldn't they understand she just wanted to be alone?

The guilt of sending away the Cajun without second thought made her sick. He was a thief, a criminal, but he was still human. She had been unfair with him, but she didn't want to reaper it. As long as he was far, he could still be happy. With someone he could touch.

**Until you've lost  
Until you lose **

**Until you see, how could you believe?  
**

She knew she lost him. The bitterness in his eyes and his voice, the way he walked away. He deserved to be happy, but not with her. She was a life-taker. Perhaps if she had managed to control her powers, it would have been different.

"_Monster! Monster!"_

The cries in her head were increasing, and she lay down on her bed, breathing slowly to remain calm. What would have he done, if he had seen her in this position? Would he hug her and say everything was all right? She wanted to believe he did. Rogue closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but it was useless.

**Until you've lived a thousand times  
Until you've seen the other side  
This is my chance, this is my chance  
**

Remy couldn't believe it. She rejected him so roughly; it was like she never actually liked him. He couldn't believe it. His empathic sense told him she did once. So he turned back and followed her again, with her not noticing.

And he was right to do so.

She went directly to her room and cried till diner. Why? He heard her wimping, sometimes catching his name through her lips. Was she guilty? Did she actually felt guilty? At least, he felt it. When she came back from diner, she was on the nerves; he could feel it from his spot. He waited until she drifted to sleep and entered the room. Kitty, her roommate, wouldn't be here till a few hours.

Rogue wasn't having a peaceful sleep. Always moving, groaning plaintively. He sat on the edge of her bed and, after checking his gloves, put a gentle hand in her hair. She seemed to clam down immediately. Remy couldn't help but smile. She was really cute in her sleep.

**Don't save me, don't save me, cuz I don't care  
Don't save me, don't save me, cuz  
**

The next morning, Rogue woke up early. She couldn't remember the dream she had, but it wasn't a nightmare. It was comfortable, sweet. Now she remembered. She dreamt of Remy. She dreamt that Remy was sitting at her side, comforting her. It was nice, but…

"_It will never happen__. You send him away"_

**I don't care  
**

Another day at Bayville. This time it was worse. In fact, it seems that all normal people named this day 'Anti-mutie day". A few big guys were wandering in the corridors, looking for the Xavier's Institute residents. Scott, Jean, Evan, Kurt, Kitty…they all had a hard time to remain calm. No fighting back with powers, as Principal Kelly kindly reminded them. Being at school was about the same as a simulation from Wolverine now. In fact, it was worse, since it was reality. They were trapped in their own environment, without any weapons to fight back rightfully.

It was an accident, when one of them grabbed her arm and touched her skin. She saw flashes of hate, violence in his blood, and was overwhelmed by them. She started to fight back, with fists and kicks, with the guy's strength. The psyches came back, screaming how monstrous she was. She didn't bear it anymore.

**Until the truth becomes a lie  
****Until you change, until you deny  
Until you believe  
**

This was it. The last straw. That was what pushed her to come in this isolated place. She knew if from a random walk, and still loved the place. It had to end. Here. And now.

**This is my chance, this is my chance  
I'll take it now because I can  
**

Up the cliff she could see Bayville. On her right, there was the Xavier Institute. On her left, the countryside. She sighted. Nice landscape. But not enough to make her want to stay.

She had often thought about suicide. But never acted on it.

**This is my chance, I want it now**Remy had been following her for a while now, and again, he felt he had been right to do so. At first, her feelings were a total mess, and he knew it was bad. He followed her up to the hill, silently. When he realised what she was about to do, he ran to her and yelled her name:

**Don't save me, don't save me, cuz I don't care  
Don't save me, don't save me, cuz **

"Rogue!"

She stood still and listened.

"Rogue!"

**I don't care  
**

The Cajun's voice. She wondered if the swamp rat was really here. When she turned back, she saw him hurrying towards her, panic in his eyes. Why was he here? **  
**

**Save me, save me, save me  
Save me, save me, save me  
**

"Come with me, Rogue" he almost pleaded, hand stretching towards her.

She lifted her head and stared at him. The stupid Cajun would always come after her. Even though she rejected him so many times. He came once again. For her. She saw it in his red eyes, glowing brighter now.

"Let's go som'where, chere. You need a break an' I know de perfect place."

He would never let her down, right?

"Come with me chere. You're not alone." _I'm here chere, please, come…_

Rogue looked again behind her, then gently took his hand. The Cajun pulled her against him and sighted.

"Don' y' do dat again Rogue. You scared me y'know?"

"Sorry Rems" she whispered, closing her eyes. "Ah won't"

**I don't care**


End file.
